dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:116.93.23.68
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dual Striking page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Plus, registered users only see ads on the Main Page! If you are new to Fandom or wikis in general, please visit the for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made in or on the associated with each article. Please sign and date (using four tildes ~~~~) any messages you post on talk pages so that readers know who they're talking to. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 07:03, 2010 March 15 Thanks for your contribution to some talent mechanics, but... The information concerning certain talents allowing for critical hits is not intuitive (say, Suppressing Fire), and therefore, should be left intact. I'm reverting those edits, sorry. That said, the rest of your edits is very good and constructive! Keep up the good work! IN 13:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Signing Hey there! In case you didn't know, when you add content to talk pages and forums, you should sign your posts by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment. You may also click on the signature button located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is useful because other editors will be able to tell who said what, and when. Thank you, and keep up the good work. 07:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Please sign your comments. 08:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Edit summaries Thanks for your many edits, but can you please provide edit summaries in the future when making changes? It informs other editors as to why you are changing something. Some of your previous edits have been a little confusing, and providing an edit summary would help tremendously. Thanks. 07:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Spell Descriptions To save you some work, I just wanted to let you know that as the spell descriptions are already in the infobox, there's generally no need to add them under the information section. 11:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "arguably the best" Please stop adding "arguably the best X in the game" to various weapon/armor articles. It's all very subjective and thus doesn't really help anyone. Thank you. Polymer (talk) 15:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please do not add these again. I have remove them from the articles. Also, I want you to discuss any future changes you wish to make with the community before making them. You are creating an unnecessary strain on other users who have to cleanup all of the edits you are making. If you do not, then I will remove them. Thanks. 08:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Blocked I have gone ahead and blocked you for three days in order to get you to discuss the edits you have made. You have rarely provided reasons, and the ones you have provided have been vague at best. Many of your edits have been helpful, but the process by which you go about it is rather disruptive. Many users over the past months have made requests, that you seem to ignore. This ranges from IN's request about critical hits to my requests for edit summaries. This isn't the typical block; so, please, take time within the next three days to describe the edits you have been making. Thanks. 08:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I really encourage you to take the above advice. It only takes a few moments to ask a question or provide an edit summary and this can save end up saving everyone (including yourself) a lot of time. I'm genuinely thankful for all the work you've put in and I hope you continue. If you have any questions or concerns please ask Max or myself. We are here to help . 09:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked from editing for a period of 6 months for continued ignoring of administrator requests. Please stop. You are welcome to make useful contributions after the block expires. If you would like to be unblocked, you may appeal the block by making your case below. Unsubstantiated appeals will result in the loss of talk page editing privileges. 16:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Unable to create an account I have tried to create an account multiple times but everytime I successfully create an account then I log in I get an error that says my username can't be found. Furthermore, I have tried to provide accurate and useful information in my edits and posted on the talk pages my reasons for doing so. I am using an office computer so there are some actions that I can't do it seems because it is blocked by the IT personnel here. I hope that explains why I'm unable to create an account. :I've always felt like your edits had good intent, the main problem has been with a lack of communication when you've been left messages and your lack of edit summaries (see here if you're unsure what an edit summary is). Both of these lead to confusion. You won't currently be able to make an account as you are blocked and account creation can be disabled. If you are willing to address the lack of communication and provide edit summaries your block can be reduced or lifted. If you are still unable to create an account once the block has expired we can look at the problem again. 07:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I was unaware that edit summaries had to be made, especially when I only make corrections or minor edit. As for communication, after reading the message left for me previously I have put reasons in the talk page when I am making a major change or addition to a page when editing. I am willing to address the lack of communication though I am still unclear as to how or when to use edit summaries. :With communication it's not so much leaving messages on the article talk pages (although it's a good thing that you do) I was referring to all the messages left on your talk page that haven't been responded too. When you don't reply firstly I don't know whether you've read the message, but more importantly I don't know why you made the edits in the first place. I'm not foolish enough to think that I'm always right, and talk page messages area a great opportunity to work things out. If gives you a chance to explain you point of view and maybe even change the mind of the person who left the message in the first place. Understood. Will do from now on then. :Edit summaries should be ideally be used for every edit (even though not many people do ), but whenever you make a change you think that might confuse people, or is different to the established precedent, it's a good idea to explain it. If your rationale for changing is too complex for an edit summary you can just leave a note saying something like "See talk page" in the edit summary and leave a message on the talk page. Where do make edit summaries. I know it's embarassing that I don't know how. :P.S. Don't forget to sign your posts by typing ~~~~. 09:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Will do as well when I'm unblocked. ::I'm glad we're making progress and don't worry about edit summaries, I had to be told about them when I first started too. When you go to save a page you should notice a long white box to the left of the save page button. Simply type your summary in there, click save and it's all done. You are also now unblocked, but please contact me if you need any advice. 10:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I see. Will do.